extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gul Banu
Gul Banu is a Hunyago politician. In the Human Readiness Committee, he is known as the Bio-Morph of Iran (Persia). Identified as a human named Bahadur Behnam. Born Lero Baran from a marital joining between a yellow and blue couple who contributed his birth for the Gente-Verde settler population of Nergal, a name created by the Pami labor force to describe the settler morphs, who appeared green. It should be known that his name is not of a morph creation but something given to him by a native mid-wive who mistook him for a female upon birth. Gul would later assume the position of administrator of Morphist Nergal throughout the later imperial era. Ruling the planet under it's morphist-pami condominium. While away exploring Earth, the rovar occupation during the FGW dismantled the imperial system and plunged the planet into civil war. Upon returning to face the aspirations of the pami half wanting to join with the recently independent homeworld of Enlil. Further exacerbated by a section in the Cyrus-Instan Agreement regarding home cluster claim. He founded the anti-independence group, Rightful Sovereigns of Nergal. An organization made up of self-identifying gente-verdes, such as himself with loyal collaborators, specifically created to resist the total annexation of Nergal and resume the condominium. A failed endeavor following his capture five years in the war that greatly hampered the morphist effort. Serving the entirety of the 19th century incarcerated. He was released in time to join the Human Readiness Committee for the return to Earth. He is the biological father of Baran Banu, his illegitimate son and the husband of Jotapa Banu. History Earth Exploration Committee A close friend to Alaric, Gul was sent outside the empires borders to investigate an uncharted area of the galaxy. To everyone's surprise, a populated planet was discovered. Landing in the iranian plateau (modern-day Iran) under the rule of the Qajar dynasty. A year later, the First Galactic War started, placing the galaxy in chaos. While wanting to leave to join the defense, he was persuaded to stay with the entire group. As anticipated by Alaric, a ship of rovar origin entered the system. Most members of the EEC boarded the ship with him taking cargo along with Joavan, Cassyon, Ingeltrudis, and Clovis. Nergalian Civil War Founding the morph dissident paramilitary organization Rightful Sovereigns of Nergal (RSN), his supporters, ranging from other morph settlers, like Orlaithe Cahan, who have lived here since it's founding or volunteers assisting his resistance against what was seen as an illegal annexation of a sovereign entity. His beforehand request to Anshan Cyrus to recognize collaborative control of Nergal was denied. Leaving the settlers alone to fend off Enlil. The government of Enlil, now led by Jusan Shurand, claimed to be liberating the planet from "tyrannic reactionist rainbow people". Regardless of the chances of succeeding, continued on with his war. He and many other associates committed mass atrocities against both pami settlers and in most cases those who sympathized with or preferred pami control. His actions gained widespread notoriety. Opposition forces, likewise, tortured anyone affiliated with RSN and went as far as to run an anti-morph propaganda campaign. Forcing the GA to side with the annexation over his interim government. After four years of fighting, Wyman Raedon Nodons and Jordanes Ricimer captured him but brought him before the Trinity interim government instead of a GA court. An act that prevented his execution. Nergal soon became the Nanna governorate. The gente-verde settler population was either expelled or were killed if they refused to leave. Cementing Gul's animosity towards both Josan Shurand and Anshan Cyrus. Imprisonment in the Bio Administration Gul remained for most of the 19th century as a prisoner to the empire's successor state, the Bio Administration. Cyrus, weighing whether he should be executed for nationalizing on the term 'gente-verde' or just imprisoned for life. He was situated in a special cell watched by a team led by Joavan Orella, Tassilo Clovis, and Cassyon Notker, previous associates of his during the Earth Exploration of 1848. Jotapa, another associate of the EEC and lover, would often send pictures of his son, Baran as he grew older. Alaric Bessas, his CO during the Earth Exploration, would try to extradite him. Going through many hurdles in the legal system. Given the nature of his crimes, he would be unable to have lasting freedom. The only hurdle being the main pami government still kept his wanted reward for capture viable. Remaining fixated on Cyrus for betraying the people he held dear. Said anger would soon be fixated to the Republic of Epione, home to the diaspora, when hearing they would open diplomatic relations to the Nanna governorate. But not allow former morph settlers the right to return. Appearance Appearing as a morph with a darker green chroma than usual. From birth to exile Gul wore for most of his time there, the pami patriarch robes. His lip had the pami vermillion pattern. A sign of long time exposure to pami culture. Unique to most morphs born on Nergal, he had a Nu ring on his left hand's middle finger. Coming from the suffix of his last name 'Ba'nu. His HRC position constitutes he wears a flag patch. One of the current government of Iran. Notes * '''Bahadur' is the Hindustani form of Baghatur, a Mongol term for "valiant warrior"; it literally means brave. * Behnam'' '' (Persian: بهنام ) is a Persian masculine given name or family name which translate as "distinguished, honorable, reputable, or acclaimed". * Gul's birth year coincides with the Islamic invasion of the Sassanian empire * Gul's skin color, green, in Iranian culture symbolizes growth, happiness, unity, nature, vitality, and the persian language * The name of Nergal's settler population, Gente-Verde, is portuguese translated as "Green People" in english. Created in the same fashion as former French Algeria's Pied-Noir. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Testament: Purity Category:Characters Category:Original Content